Ta kobieta to zaraza
by Trogir
Summary: Snape został poszukiwanym Śmierciożercą numer jeden. Nowy Minister Magii panoszy się jeszcze bardziej, niż kiedy jeszcze był tylko panem na Malfoy Manor. Hermiona zmienia się w Herculesa Poirot, a Draco radośnie łapie... szczury!
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Wbrew temu, co zwykło się o niej mówić, Narcyza Malfoy wcale nie była kobietą słabego charakteru. Żaden charakter nie był jednak na tyle szalony, by sprzeciwiać się Lucjuszowi. Kiedy w miesiąc po szesnastych urodzinach swojego syna pan Malfoy Manor ogłosił, że Draco dorósł do bycia przyjętym w szeregi Śmierciożerców, Narcyza, zamiast jak każda kobieta w jej sytuacji przyłożyć mężowi patelnią i wysłać go do Azkabanu w kawałkach, po cichu skończyła jeść kolację i wstała od stołu, oznajmiając, że musi się położyć z powodu migreny. Możliwe, że zawiniło tu wychowanie córki państwa Black, która w rezultacie rozpieszczenia w ogóle nie wiedziała, cóż to takiego patelnia.

Od rana zbierało się na burzę. Cały dzień był duszny i pochmurny, ubrania lepiły się do skóry, a jazda mugolskim autobusem była nie do wytrzymania. Wielce interesujące i mało upojne odory ciał pasażerów doprowadzały do bardzo desperackich przepychanek w stronę otwartego okna.

Ciemne burzowe chmury odpłynęły wieczorem na wschód, zostawiając po sobie niespełnione nadzieje spieczonej ziemi na choć odrobinę deszczu. Tym sposobem upragniony element wieczornego dramatyzmu nie nadszedł. Czający się w swojej ciemnej norze szczur kanałowy śmignął w stronę alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, zadowolony, że rozmiękłe błoto nie przywiera mu do łapek. Aby uściślić, to, co pokrywało Nokturn zamiast bruku sprawiało, że nazwanie tego miejsca „aleją" jest ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem, a użycie określenia „błoto" – wielkim eufemizmem. Jednak, wbrew pozorom, jest tam całkiem bezpiecznie. Nokturn powinien nazywać się raczej „Jedynym miejscem w magicznym Londynie, gdzie złodzieje się nie zapuszczają, z obawy o swoje finanse". Tyle, że wtedy tabliczki z numerami budynków byłyby dłuższe, niż same ściany tych klitek zapomnianych nawet przez karaluchy.

Madame Toulouse nie znosiła swojej pracy. No, tak naprawdę ją tolerowała, nie miała innego wyjścia. W końcu żyła w takich, a nie innych czasach, jak lubiła powtarzać jej siostra. Madame Toulouse widziała jednak oczyma wyobraźni jak ich matka, haitańska tradycyjna **_mambo_**, kręci głową z dezaprobatą na takie nieposzanowanie tradycji. Z drugiej strony, gdyby żyła na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, wiedziałaby, że liczy się każdy knut pomagający zapłacić czynsz, który i tak był absurdalny jak na takie warunki.

Kiedy jednak w środku nocy ktoś załomotał wściekle do jej drzwi, Madame wiedziała, że tu nie chodziło o niedzielny piknik, a ktoś, kto potrzebował jej usług w środku nocy nie mógł być nikim przyjemnym. Na szczęście włączała milczenie w cenę sesji. Opłacało się to bardziej, niż skończyć na dnie rzeki; nigdy nie chciała próbować jak to jest być nieumarłym.

– Och! Święty **_loa _**Marie Laveau! Przyszli nas zabić! – oznajmiła dramatycznie jej siostra, w biegu do drzwi ubierając barwny szlafrok w kolorach tak jaskrawych, że bolały od nich zęby.

Madame Toulouse spojrzała na nią sceptycznie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wygląda teraz trochę jak ich matka.

– Zabieraj się, głupia, naczytałaś się gazet! – Odsunęła rygiel w drzwiach i wpuściła niecierpliwego nocnego gościa.

Na progu, trzymając kogoś na rękach, stał wysoki mężczyzna. Był ubrany w czarną szatę, całą przemoczoną od zacinającego na zewnątrz deszczu. Przeszedł ostrożnie przez próg, wstępując w słabą smugę światła, jaką dawała lampa naftowa stojąca w pokoju. Na widok nieznajomego siostra Madame wydała z siebie jakiś syczący dźwięk i rozczapierzyła dwa palce prawej ręki w geście odgonienia złych duchów.

– Uspokój się, to przecież nie Baron! – warknęła Madame. Gestem dłoni wskazała mężczyźnie mały salonik. Zabrzęczały złote bransoletki na jej nadgarstku. Mężczyzna powoli przeszedł do drugiego pokoju i na małej kanapie położył chłopaka, którego niósł.

– Przynieś ptaka – syknęła Madame.

– Raczej książkę! – prychnęła jej siostra, poprawiając turban na nieco posiwiałych, ale wciąż ciemnych włosach. Dumnym krokiem podeszła do regału i ściągnęła z niego wielką księgę. Madame spomiędzy jej stron wyciągnęła długą na siedem cali szpilkę, zakończoną okrągłą gałką z heliotropu. Oddała ją siostrze i zaczęła wodzić palcem po linijkach zawiłego tekstu.

Nocny gość odsunął z oczu chłopaka pozlepiane deszczem blond włosy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie zmieniło się tu nic od jego ostatniej wizyty. Na kominku stały nawet te same białe, grube świece, które zalewały woskiem piękne, secesyjne kafelki.

Całe mieszkanie wróżbitki składało się z zagraconej kuchni, w której mieściła się ledwo jedna osoba, a jej metraż prawie w całości zajmował stary kaflowy piec. Do tego był też mały, wytapetowany na burgundowo salon, w którym światło dawało mnóstwo grubych, białych świec poustawianych na kominku i stolikach z niezliczonymi, wyglądającymi na egzotyczne, bibelotami. W mieszkaniu znajdowała się też sypialnia Madame i jej siostry, ale te drzwi zawsze były szczelnie zamknięte dla gości. Wszystkie ściany były oklejone taką samą burgundową tapetą, oprócz kuchni, lecz tam trudno było dojrzeć jakiekolwiek ściany. W korytarzu wisiał również obraz Skąpca, przekręcony do góry nogami. Mężczyzna zmarszczył swój duży nos w pogardzie dla takiej przesądności.

Kiedy siostra Madame wyjęła ze stojącej na okrągłym stoliku klatki niespokojnego, białego gołębia, gość zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Wiem, po co tu przyszedłeś, Severusie Snape – powiedziała Madame ochrypłym tonem. – Ale nie uda mi się zdjąć z tego chłopca Mrocznego Znaku.

Snape spojrzał gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem na swojego chrześniaka, który nie tyle wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar umrzeć, ale jakby bardzo tego chciał.

– Zgoda – wycedził po dłuższej chwili.– Tylko zrób coś. Durny chłopak...! Próbował z nim walczyć!

Siostra Madame wcisnęła mu w dłoń szpilkę i położyła palec na ustach. Madame Toulouse podsunęła mu wijącego się niespokojnie gołębia i wskazała mu odpowiednie miejsce na korpusie ptaka. Snape tylko wziął głęboki oddech.

– To konieczne?

– Nie. Ale czas ucieka. Życie za życie, jedno z nich dzisiaj umrze. Musisz zdecydować.

– Zwariowałaś! Nie będę zabijał zwierzęcia, żeby...

Madame zaśmiała się zimno.

– Oszczędź mi nadchodzącej gadki–szmatki, skrupuły do ciebie nie pasują. Myślisz, że połączenie się czarną magią z tym demonicznym tworem nie zostawi w chłopaku śladu? – Przesunęła palcem po mrocznym znaku na przedramieniu młodego Malfoya. Wąż na tatuażu poruszył się i rozdziawił paszczę. – Jego organizm walczy i przegrywa – oznajmiła Madame. – Podejmiesz męską decyzję, czy nie?

Snape przez chwilę mierzył się z wróżbitką na spojrzenia, a później jednym ruchem przebił serce ptaka szpilką. Madame Toulouse odłożyła martwe zwierzę do klatki i oparła głowę na łokciu.

– Nie wolno ci opuszczać Hogwartu, Severusie Snape – powiedziała cichym, nieco odległym głosem. – Stworzyłeś sobie prawdziwego wroga.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami, ale coś w jego twarzy wyraźnie się rozluźniło, gdy leżący na kanapie chłopak zaczął oddychać spokojniej. Wzrok Madame powędrował za jego spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco i zaciągnęła śmierdzącym, kubańskim cygarem. Popiół strzepywała do tandetnej, kryształowej popielniczki w kształcie rajskiego ptaka.

– Jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby odmienić jego los. Jeśli dasz mi odczytać...

– Nie! – syknął zdecydowanie. – Dobrze wiem, co w nich jest – wycedził, mrużąc czarne oczy i przez chwilę mieżąc się z Madame na spojrzenia. W końcu ona pierwsza odwróciła wzrok, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie.

– Nie twierdź, że umiesz odgadnąć tajniki kart.

– Nie twierdź, że twoje karty to prawdziwa magia.

– Ja przynajmniej swoją kontroluję. – Madame uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, wskazując na chłopaka.

– Daj mi dla niego poczytać. Widzę, że przyda mu się nieco więcej wskazówek – poprosiła spokojnie, kiedy Severus przestał miotać z oczu iskry. Po chwili ciszy skinął krótko głową.

– Ale jeśli znowu zaczniesz mi opowiadać o jakiś kobietach...

Madame uśmiechnęła się znowu.

– To nie moja wina, tylko ty potrafisz skomplikować nawet los zapisany w kartach.

Snape odwrócił się, a Madame westchnęła niecierpliwie.

– Lyo. Herbata – machnęła ręką na siostrę, a ta prychnęła, warcząc coś do niej kreolskim dialektem.

– Natychmiast, powiedziałam! – Madame walnęła upierścienioną dłonią w stół. Siostra pokręciła tylko głową. Zabrała księgę i klatkę z martwym ptakiem.

Madame rozłożyła na stole zielony obrus, obszyty symbolami voodoo. Następnie wyjęła z kieszeni barwnej szaty małe zawiniątko, z którego wydobyła talię wyraźnie już wysłużonych kart. Przetasowała je i rozłożyła. Po chwili dogłębnego dumania nad znaczeniem, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– No co? – zapytał Snape niecierpliwie, zdejmując z siebie przemoczoną pelerynę i machnięciem różdżki rozpalając ogień w kominku. Madame udawała, że nie zwraca uwagi na ten pokaz magii i zgarnęła karty ze stołu.

– Przeżyje. Da sobie radę w wielkiej wojnie...

– Ale?

– Będzie musiał postawić wszystkie karty na swojego wroga.

Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Biorąc pod uwagę potęgę jego „wrogów"... – W jego wypowiedzi wyraźnie było słychać pełen sarkazmu cudzysłów.

– Nie próbuj ironizować, Severusie Snape!

– Mogłabyś przestać zwracać się do mnie jak formularz urzędowy?

– A ty mógłbyś przez chwilę brać życie na poważnie?

– Trudno jest brać je na poważnie, gdy całe zamyka się w planach przejęcia kontroli nad światem jakiegoś maniaka.

Madame przez chwilę rozważała jego słowa, a potem uśmiechnęła się ledwo dostrzegalnie i skinęła mu głową.

– Zgoda. Tym razem ci daruję – wstała i zgasiła cygaro w swojej barwnej popielniczce. – Zrób tylko jedną, małą rzecz, zgoda? Daj mu to, najlepiej przed trzydziestką. – Podeszła do jednej z przeszklonych szafek i wyjęła brązową ceramiczną butelkę.

– Co to jest? Jakieś antidotum? – Snape otworzył korek i powąchał ostrożnie.

– Płyn na porost włosów. – Madame Toulouse wskazała na leżącego na kanapie chłopaka, a potem na wciąż leżące na stole karty.

Zanim Snape zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, czy też wydobyć z siebie z umiłowaniem jedno ze słynnych prychnięć, na zewnątrz rozległ się hałas. Ktoś przewrócił blaszane śmietniki przed drzwiami. Madame nerwowo zgarnęła karty do kieszeni szaty i poszła zaryglować drzwi. Jej siostra stała przy oknie i wskazywała drżącą ręką zakapturzone postaci w czarnych szatach, które zbliżały się do ich mieszkania. Jedna z nich wypuściła z różdżki w powietrze snop zielonych iskier.

– Szybko! Nie chcę tu żadnych kłopotów. Idźcie wejściem od kuchni! – Spojrzała na Snape'a nerwowo, machając dłonią w stronę zastawionych kuchennymi sprzętami drzwi. Złote bransoletki na jej nadgarstku zabrzęczały dramatycznie. Severus jednym machnięciem różdżki odsunął graty z przejścia, skinął jej tylko głową, zabrał swoją szatę i wziął Dracona na ręce. Ruszył do drzwi, które, jak się okazało, wychodziły na podwórko jakiejś bocznej alejki. Zanim Madame się odwróciła, Snape aportował się z cichym trzaskiem do Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

Hogsmeade, gdy przypadało w kalendarzu na słynne angielskie lato, tonęło w słynnych angielskich strugach deszczu. Z domu pod numerem cztery wychodził właśnie magomedyk, żegnając się pobieżnie z gospodynią. Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, kręcąc głową odkaszlnął w bawełnianą chusteczkę i machnięciem różdżki otworzył nad sobą czerwoną parasolkę.

– Nic nowego, nic nowego – westchnął sam do siebie. – Czego te kobity nie wymyślą, żeby się przypodobać... Dobry wieczór. – Uchylił melonika przechodzącej obok wysokiej postaci w czarnej szacie, która trzymała na rękach kota. Ani chybi zwariowana właścicielka, która uznała, że skoro koty boją się kąpieli, to z pewnością uszczęśliwi je deszcz. – Te baby są jakieś inne... – Doktor zaczął skręcać papierosa, nie przejmując się zbytnio morderczym spojrzeniem, jakie posłała mu chuda osobistość w czerni. Kot koloru jasnego kremu poruszył się nieprzytomnie na rękach Snape'a.

– Cicho bądź – mruknął ostro Snape, maszerując w stronę zamku. Wiedział, że zostanie powitany, w najlepszym wypadku, wylaniem i Azkabanem. Miał jednak nadzieję, że przynajmniej Minerwa ułaskawi go Avadą, gdy dostrzeże jego bezbłędną transmutację dokonaną na najmłodszym Malfoyu.

Hogwart w czasie wakacji był niezwykle cichym i niespodziewanie ponurym miejscem, co w ogóle nie pasowało do atmosfery jaką starał utrzymywać się w szkole Albus Dumbledore. Z drugiej strony Argus Filch błogosławił letni okres ubogi w uczniów. Udało mu się wysprzątać zamek po zeszłorocznych wyczynach bliźniaków Weasley i urządzić sobie prywatne święto z okazji ich odejścia. Co najważniejsze, lśniące od czystości posadzki utrzymywały swój blask przez prawie miesiąc aż do tej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy... Co za potworność...! Ślady...! Ubłoconych buciorów!

Woźny, uzbrojony w wyliniałego mopa, natarł wojowniczo na uparte plamy, mamrocząc pod nosem i furcząc bardzo podobnie do Pani Norris, która atakowała pełzające po podłodze tajemnicze cienie. Co zaskakujące, uporczywe plamy wiodły woźnego prosto do chimery, zasłaniającej wejście gabinetu dyrektora. Wbrew wszelkim zasadom dobrego wychowania, woźny zaczął podsłuchiwać. Usprawiedliwiał się jednak tym, że... Cóż, doprawdy, dyrektor mógłby rzucić jakieś potężniejsze zaklęcia wyciszające. Wrzaski profesor McGonagall dochodzące z góry spiralnych schodów obudziłyby umarłego.

– ... i pomyśleć, Snape, że zaufaliśmy ci z tak delikatnym zadaniem, a ty...! Przepuściłeś całą operację! Straciliśmy najważniejszego szpiega w szeregach tego wariata! Jak niby chcesz to wszystko wytłumaczyć?!

Wściekła jak osa zastępczyni dyrektora krążyła po gabinecie, gdy tymczasem mruczący z zadowolenia najmłodszy Malfoy, aktualnie transmutowany w kota, zwinął się w kłębek na fotelu dyrektora.

– Masz szczęście, że Albus wyjechał, Snape. Kiedy tylko tu wróci...! Wielki Merlinie, co my z tym wszystkim zrobimy? – McGonagall usiadła gwałtownie na najbliższym sobie krześle.

Snape, który stał przy oknie z założonymi rękami i nie odzywał się przez cały czas jej wywodu, postanowił w końcu zabrać głos.

– Przypuszczam, że domyśliłaś się już, że poddali Draco inicjacji? – wycedził, starając się zachować opanowanie.

– Tak. – Minerwa westchnęła ciężko.

– Draco został zmuszony do przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku.

– Co to ma do rzeczy? – Jej usta zacisnęły się w słynną cienką linię, wyrażającą największe zniecierpliwienie. – Czemu, do stu centaurów, zamieniłeś go w kota?!

Snape spojrzał na nią pytająco, jakby nie do końca rozumiał zasadność zadanego pytania.

– Trudno jest podrobić ten paskudny odcień platyny. – Machnęła ręką w stronę kota, który, na swoje własne szczęście, nadal tkwił w magicznie wywołanym śnie. – Oczywiście, że to nie jest prawdziwe zwierzę, tego już się domyśliłam. Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji. Ale dlaczego...?

– Przecież nie mogłem przenieść przez całe Hogsmeade dzieciaka w stanie agonalnym, bądź poważna! – powiedział, z przesadnie wyartykułowaną, cierpliwością.

– Na to zgoda, ale co ma do rzeczy fakt, że został zmuszony do przyjęcia znaku?! Snape, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, w jakiej sytuacji...!

– Mroczny Znak to magia krwi – przerwał jej ostro.

Minerwa wciąż nie mogła opanować wściekłości, więc nie bardzo widziało jej się cierpliwie wysłuchiwać, jak Snape się mądrzy. W jej osobistej opinii miał on do tego sporą tendencję.

– Severusie Snape, lepiej zacznij mówić z sensem w tej sekundzie!

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością, a ściślej mówiąc: kąciki jego wąskich warg uniosły się minimalnie do góry.

– Inicjacja polega na akceptacji w sobie krwi Czarnego Pana. Wymiana. Magia za magię. – Instynktownie potarł lewe przedramię. Jego ton stał się jeszcze bardziej naukowy. – Śmierciożercy to nie tylko jego sojusznicy. Mówi o nich jak o rodzinie, bo dzielą krew. I to nie jest kiepska przenośnia.

W tym momencie McGonagall osunęła się bezszelestnie na jedno ze stojących przy biurku krzeseł. Spojrzała na Snape'a z przerażeniem.

– Będzie mógł go odnaleźć. Wie dokładnie, gdzie każdy z was się znajduje...

– Nie do końca. Hogwart otaczają bardzo potężne zaklęcia, śmiem twierdzić, że nawet Czarny Pan nie...

– Przestaniesz go w końcu tak nazywać?! Okaż chociaż szczątki lojalności!

Snape westchnął, pokazując z emfazą jak bardzo próbuje się uspokoić. Nienawidził kobiet. Naprawdę, kobieta albo papla o najmniejszych błahostkach przez całą dobę, albo trajkocze bez umiaru, przyczepiając się w tych wywodach do bezsensownych szczegółów.

– Wybacz, ale jeśli przyjdzie mi używać jego bezsensownej ksywki lub drżeć przed jej wymawianiem... – Rzucił jej pełne jadu spojrzenie. – „Sama–Wiesz–Kto", skoro wolisz. Nie jest w stanie przebić się przez zaklęcia otaczające zamek. Dlatego Draco musi tu zostać. Zanim zaczniesz o legilimencji...! – Podniósł jeden palec, kiedy McGonagall już otwierała usta. – Oto drugi powód, dla którego zamieniłem go w kota. Wiesz oczywiście, jaka jest różnica między osobą transmutowaną w zwierzę a animagiem.

Spojrzenie profesor od transmutacji mogłoby kruszyć skały.

– Oczywiście, że wiesz. – Uśmiechnął się jadowicie. – Czarny Pan nie będzie w stanie odróżnić myśli Draco od myśli innych kotów, ponieważ koty... – Już chciał powiedzieć „nie myślą", ale patrząc na minę McGonagall nie było to najlepszym pomysłem. – W każdym razie, tożsamość Draco jest bezpieczna. A teraz co do...

W tym momencie z dołu schodów dobiegł ich przesadnie donośny głos dyrektora.

– Argusie, nie trzeba było! Myślę, że chimera lśni bardziej niż zwykle, zrób sobie chwilę przerwy na herbatkę. Ależ nalegam! Nie ma nic lepszego, niż wieczorny kubek Earl Greya z cytrynką.

Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku woźny przewrócił się o własnego mopa, wymamrotał coś i ruszył pędem z stronę schodów prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali.

Dumbledore pojawił się w swoim gabinecie chwilkę później i westchnął ciężko, patrząc na Snape'a.

– Severusie, obawiam się, że będziesz musiał złożyć rezygnację. – To powiedziawszy, wręczył Snape'owi zwinięty w rulon pergamin. Ten rozwinął go niecierpliwie.

Ukazała mu się jego własna podobizna, stare zdjęcie zrobione do dyplomu mistrza eliksirów. Niewiele ponad dwudziestoletni Severus Snape łypał z magicznego zdjęcia takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał spalić fotografowi kliszę. Pod spodem, wielkimi literami, zapisano: „POSZUKIWANY! Severus T. Snape, za zbrodnie przeciw Ministerstwu, przynależność do wewnętrznego kręgu Śmierciożerców oraz porwanie. Ktokolwiek widział..."

McGonagall zerknęła Snape'owi przez ramię, by przeczytać resztę listu gończego, ale nie zdążyła. Snape zmiął kartkę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a spokojnie, ale w jego oczach widać było bunt i wyzwanie.

– Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał dyrektor, jak zwykle spokojny, ale teraz bardzo poważny.

– Wyciągnęli stare brudy – uciął krótko Snape.

– Severusie, to jest naprawdę... Zbrodnie przeciwko Ministerstwu? Już za samo to przesiedzisz w Azkabanie resztę życia!

– To polityka. – Snape wręcz wypluł ostatnie słowo. – Chodzi im o to, co robiłem w trakcie wojny. Nie usunęli przecież rejestrów, zamrozili mój proces, bo tak było Knotowi wygodnie.

– Korneliusz Knot podał się do dymisji, Severusie. W tym właśnie rzecz – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Snape rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. – Nowym Ministrem Magii został Lucjusz Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

Ronald Weasley przeżywał właśnie dzień swojego życia. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że eliksiry zostały zawieszone do odwołania – Severus Snape został oficjalnie ogłoszony zbiegiem i Śmierciożercą, a do tego był poszukiwany listami gończymi i nie zanosiło się na to, by prędko wrócił do nauczania. Gdyby tylko nie fakt, że jego facjata spoglądała na przechodniów z każdego zakamarka Ulicy Pokątnej... No, ale nie można przecież mieć wszystkiego.

Hermiona i Harry przyjechali do Nory na wakacje, po czym niemal całe lato spędzili na dyskusjach związanych z nowym Ministrem Magii i poszukiwaniem Snape'a przez Aurorów. Rodzina Weasleyów miała w związku z tym pierwszym niemałe problemy. Artur Weasley stracił pracę – nowy Minister postanowił zlikwidować jego departament. Został on uznany za bezużyteczny społeczeństwu czarodziejów, chociaż Ron i jego bracia doskonale wiedzieli, że Lucjusz zrobił to nie bez osobistej satysfakcji. Resztę wakacji Złote Trio spędziło na dyskutowaniu o powrocie do Hogwartu. Istniała też kwestia tego, jak bardzo zadowolony z siebie będzie Draco i jakie nowe sposoby wynajdzie, by im dokuczać.

Kiedy rok szkolny zaczął się zbliżać wielkimi krokami, pani Weasley zarządziła wyprawę na Pokątną. Harry był jak zwykle zachwycony i chłonął atmosferę czarodziejskiej ulicy, choć była ona nieco pozbawiona swojego uroku, w związku z powrotem... Sami–Wiecie–Kogo. Hermiona była dziwnie milcząca; oglądała się za każdym plakatem przedstawiającym Snape'a i mamrotała coś pod nosem. Za to Ron paplał jak najęty o nowych rozgrywkach Quidditcha, które miały się zacząć w Hogwarcie już pod koniec września.

Skrycie każde z nich miało nadzieję nie spotkać najmłodszego Malfoya na Pokątnej, dzień zapowiadał się bowiem na całkiem przyjemny. No... Może oprócz ciągłych teorii spiskowych Hermiony, która wciąż, według Rona, dopatrywała się dziury w całym.

– Rozumiecie coś z tego? – zapytała w końcu, potrząsając bujną, napuszoną kaskadą brązowych loków. Patrzyła na listy gończe z niedowierzaniem, które, jak zauważyli chłopcy, rosło z minuty na minutę.

Ron i Harry szli po obu jej stronach, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że szczęki prawie im się urywały.

– Tak! Sprawiedliwości w końcu stało się zadość! – wykrzyknął Ron, a przechodząca obok czarownica spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.

Harry tylko pokiwał gorliwie głową, nadal nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Nie straciłby humoru, nawet gdyby odwołano Gwiazdkę.

– Ron, przestań! Nie ma w tym nic wesołego, to mi wygląda bardzo podejrzanie. – Hermiona nachyliła się nad jednym z listów gończych i spojrzała Snape'owi prosto w oczy. Ten łypał na nią wrogo ze zdjęcia, mrużąc czarne oczy i krzywiąc swój nadnaturalnych rozmiarów nochal.

– Hermiono, to jest przecież bardzo proste – rozwodził się Ron. Weszli właśnie do Esów i Floresów w poszukiwaniu książek, podczas gdy pani Weasley udała się z Ginny do sklepu madame Malkin. – Snape w końcu dostał to, na co zasługuje. Po latach dręczenia nas i wyżywaniu się na Harrym za wszystkie krzywdy swoich szczenięcych lat wreszcie dostał to, co już od dawna mu się należało!

Hermiona potrząsnęła znowu głową.

– Ron! Nie to mam na myśli. – Ściszyła konspiracyjnie głos. Przyjaciele nachylili się do siebie, by lepiej ją słyszeć. – Snape jest poszukiwany listem gończym z ramienia Ministerstwa, a Ministrem jest teraz Malfoy. Przecież gdyby Snape był tym, kim piszą, że jest w liście, Śmierciożercy chcieliby go chronić!

Z tą logiką żadne z nich nie mogło się spierać.

– Zgoda, Hermiono, ale w takim razie czemu Dumbledore nic z tym nie zrobił? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się jednocześnie wokół i sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.

Hermiona zgarniała z półek potrzebne im książki i wkładała je do sklepowego koszyka, zaczarowanego tak, by lewitował za klientem. Biedny koszyk ugiął się nieco pod ciężarem opasłych tomiszczy, jakie panna Granger wkładała do środka. Na zmarszczone brwi Rona prychnęła tylko ostentacyjnie.

– Dodatkowe przedmioty! – oznajmiła, jakby było to oczywistsze od grawitacji.

– Na rany, Hermiono, nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, tylko dodawać sobie obowiązków! No, to co z tym Dumbledorem? Harry ma rację. Gdyby Snape był niewinny, coś by z tym zrobił.

Hermiona zastanowiła się chwilę, wyciągając portmonetkę, kiedy stali już przy kasie. Młoda czarownica podliczyła jej zakupy i wypisała rachunek. Ron zaczerwienił się po same uszy, kiedy ekspedientka brała ostrożnie w ręce jego używane, wyświechtane egzemplarze.

Harry udawał, że tego nie widzi, chociaż w środku gotował się z wściekłości. Pan i pani Weasley byli jednymi z tych ludzi, których traktował jako namiastkę rodziny, której nigdy nie miał. Nie zasługiwali na to, co ich spotkało z ręki Lucjusza Malfoya. Jego nienawiść do czarodziejskiej arystokracji wzrastała z każdym dniem.

– Dumbledore nie może tak otwarcie przeciwstawić się Ministerstwu – oznajmiła Hermiona, gdy wyszli z księgarni. Filozoficznie zamachała rachunkiem za swoje książki. – Ron! Jeśli profesor Snape jest zbiegiem, to tak naprawdę nie ucieka przed Ministerstwem! Ucieka przed Śmierciożercami. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała tak cicho, że niemal szeptała. – Wciąż jest po stronie Zakonu! – dodała dobitnie, kiedy chłopcy posłali jej pytające spojrzenia. Wtem, nie patrząc całkiem gdzie idzie, nastąpiła jakiemuś przechodniowi na stopę. Hermiona odwróciła się natychmiast, by go przeprosić, ale słowa zamarły jej na ustach.

– Pięknie sobie to pani wykoncypowała, panno Granger. – Dobiegł ich gdzieś z góry lodowaty, wyniosły głos.

Tuż przed nimi pojawił się Minister we własnej osobie – Lucjusz Malfoy, ubrany w widocznie drogie i przesadnie ozdobne szaty. Zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek zdobił jego wargi, a pogarda dla reszty świata i arystokratyczny wdzięk biły od niego bardziej, niż zwykle. Ron już otwierał usta, by coś mu odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy Harry pokręcił tylko głową, patrząc na niego stanowczo. _Nie reaguj. To nie jest tego warte._

Hermiona zacisnęła usta, co Harry'emu przypomniało trochę profesor McGonagall. Odsunęła się od Malfoya znacząco, ściskając dłoń Rona tak mocno, że pobielały jej palce. Żadne z nich nie odważyło się odezwać, ale ich wrogie spojrzenia mówiły same za siebie. Lucjusz musiał je zauważyć, bo jego ego napuszyło się wyraźnie.

– Panie Ministrze, cudownie pana znów widzieć!

– Cóż za zaszczyt! Witamy na naszych starych śmieciach!

Zanim mogła nastąpić jakakolwiek wymiana zdań, do Złotego Trio podbiegli bliźniacy Weasley, z identycznymi promiennymi i równie sztucznymi uśmiechami na piegowatych twarzach.

– Zmykajcie, no już! – syknął do nich Fred, podczas gdy George zagadał do Malfoya, z przesadną emfazą zachwalając ich nowe wybuchające kociołki i klepiąc go poufale po ramieniu.

Minister wyglądał jakby połknął żabę. Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył bliźniaków sugerowało, że w jego mniemaniu pył na jego butach ma do powiedzenia więcej ciekawszych rzeczy. Oddalił się bez słowa, wycierając jedwabną chusteczką ramię, w które dotknął go George Weasley. Ron zauważył, że chwilę później owa chusteczka wylądowała w koszu.

W pociągu czekała na nich kolejna niespodziewana informacja. Już na peronie Harry nie mógł nigdzie się dopatrzeć Malfoya, ale uznał to po prostu za dobry omen. Jeszcze kilka godzin nie będzie musiał się przejmować tym szczurowatym dupkiem. Ron był dziwnie milczący, nawet partia szachów, którą rozegrali w ich przedziale nie zdołała go rozchmurzyć.

Hermiona schowała nos w książce i nie wychylała go ani przez chwilę. Luna drzemała, opierając głowę na ramieniu Ginny, która też była pogrążona w nieprzyjemnych myślach. Harry wpatrywał się coraz bardziej badawczo w kolorowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne Luny. Od ich turkusowych szkieł odbijało się popołudniowe słońce, a turkot kół pociągu coraz bardziej go usypiał. Nie zdążył jednak zamknąć oczu, gdy do ich przedziału wpadł zaaferowany Neville.

– Malfoy zniknął! – wykrzyknął, a jego okrągła twarz rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu.

– Coo? – wymamrotała Luna, budząc się z drzemki.

– Jak to zniknął? – zapytała poważnie Ginny, marszcząc piegowaty nos.

– Normalnie, zniknął! Nie ma go nigdzie w przedziałach Slytherinu, nikt nie widział go na peronie, a gdybyście tylko widzieli Crabbe'a i Goyle'a...! Siedzą bezradnie i nie mają co ze sobą zrobić! – Neville zamknął za sobą drzwi przedziału i usiadł obok Hermiony.

Ta odłożyła na chwilę książkę i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Harry znał już tą minę Hermiony, natomiast zaciskanie ust było nowe. Ten gest kogoś mu przypominał, kogoś oprócz profesor McGonagall. Nie mógł sobie tego jednak przypomnieć. A miał to na końcu języka...

– ... skoro jest teraz jeszcze bogatszy, to pewnie posłał go do szkoły prywatnej. A ty, Harry? Wiesz coś o tym? – Przez te refleksje Harry kompletnie stracił wątek.

– Malfoy? – zapytał głupio.

Hermiona tylko przewróciła oczami, ale wtedy niespodziewanie wtrącił się Ron, który odzyskał dobry humor:

– Kiedyś przebąkiwał coś o Durmstrangu, może w końcu pozbyliśmy się go na dobre?

Tegoroczna mowa Dumbledore'a nie wsiąkła zbyt dobrze w uczniowskie umysły. Każdy był zajęty wyciąganiem szyi jak najwyżej, by dojrzeć, kto będzie nauczał eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią. Element zaskoczenia nie był tak intensywny, jakiego się spodziewano. Alastor Moody wrócił na swoją poprzednią posadę, ze względu na specjalną prośbę Dumbledore'a, jak sam to zwięźle ujął. Profesor Slughorn miał nauczać eliksirów, ale był na tyle mało ekscytujący, że uczniowie szybko stracili zainteresowanie.

Jedno miejsce przy stole Slytherinu istotnie było puste i to chyba wzbudziło największą sensację. Słynna ślizgońska solidarność nie pozwalała nikomu go zająć, co natychmiast zastanowiło Hermionę. Draco nie wyjechałby do Durmstrangu, nie chwaląc się przedtem komuś ze swoich zaufanych Ślizgonów. Nikt zatem nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Coś w istocie było tu nie w porządku, a panna Granger słynęła przecież z dociekliwości. Nie mogła się doczekać, by odwiedzić bibliotekę, ale postanowiła zrobić to wcześnie rano. Komentarzom Rona i Harry'ego nie byłoby końca, gdyby zrobiła to teraz. Już prawie je słyszała: „Hermiono! Lekcje nawet się nie zaczęły!". Uch, Hermiona kochała swoich przyjaciół, ale czasem... Zdarzały się momenty, gdy tęskniła za towarzystwem kogoś, kto rozumiałby lub chociaż akceptował jej obsesyjną pogoń za wiedzą.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Wbrew powszechnym wyobrażeniom o jej zawodzie, Irma Pince nie była starą panną i wariatką z kotem. Nie czekała z utęsknieniem na prawdziwą miłość, ani też nie wzdychała melancholijnie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Madame Pince nie znosiła dzieci; nie miała pasjonującego życia i była uczulona na kocią sierść. Nieobecność księcia z bajki była jej jak najbardziej na rękę, gdyż nie potrafiłaby pokochać nikogo bardziej od książek.

Madame Pince żyła słowem pisanym. Miała swoje ukochane książki, które czytała już nieskończoną ilość razy; czasem na pocieszenie, a czasem po to, by przeżywać przygody razem z bohaterem. Bibliotekarka uważała świat realny za, o ironio!, niedostatecznie interesujący, toteż uciekała do swojego własnego tak często, jak tylko się dało. Znalazłaby szybko wspólny język z Hermioną Granger, gdyby tylko madame Pince nie była tak nieprzyjemną osobą.

– Czego tu szukasz? Rok szkolny ledwo się zaczął! – warknęła do Hermiony zza okładki „Dumy i uprzedzenia", przekonana, że Gryfonka jest tu po to, by zakłócać spokój jej cennych zbiorów. Okulary trzymane na tandetnym łańcuszku zsunęły się bibliotekarce z nosa, upodabniając ją jeszcze bardziej do poirytowanego sępa.

Hermiona odchrząknęła, poprawiając na ramieniu torbę z książkami, która tylko jakimś cudem jeszcze nie pękła w szwach.

– Mam... Chciałabym... Chciałabym przejrzeć książki o Durmstrangu – oznajmiła tak uprzejmie, jak zdołała.

Madame Pince psuła, według Hermiony, całą atmosferę tak cudownego miejsca, jak biblioteka. Tacy jak panna Granger, według Madame Pince, psuli wszystkie uniesienia Elizabeth Bennett nad panem Darcym.

– Poszukaj tam, pod rzędem D. Nie mam teraz czasu – odparła bibliotekarka obojętnie, podczas gdy Hermiona, przyzwyczajona do jej opryskliwości, odeszła w stronę rzędu D najszybciej jak pozwalał na to ciężar torby.

Zajęło jej ledwie pół godziny, by zgromadzić wszelkie potrzebne książki. Usiadła przy jednym ze stołów, zapaliła lampkę i zaczęła wertować opasłe tomiszcza. Szybko ustaliła, że do żadnej szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa nie można dostać się w ciągu toku swojej nauki, chyba, że wystąpiłyby jakieś wyjątkowe okoliczności.

Zastanowiła się, czy fakt objęcia przez Lucjusza posady Ministra nie byłby taką „wyjątkową okolicznością". W innej książce znalazła jednak dokładny wykaz wszystkich dopuszczalnych przez Durmstrang kryteriów przyjęcia nowego studenta, a wśród nich, co Hermiona zauważyła z pewną dozą obrzydzenia: „_Uczeń zostanie przyjęty do Instytutu Magii Durmstrang w trybie natychmiastowym, jeśli wystąpiły powody, by podejrzewać, iż wśród jego nauczycieli przedmiotów wiodących znajdowali się czarodzieje i czarownice mieszanego, bądź niemagicznego, pochodzenia."_

Hermiona szybko zatrzasnęła szowinistyczne tomiszcze i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Sprawa zniknięcia Dracona nadal pozostawała nierozwiązana, ale przynajmniej zebrała wystarczające podstawy, by stwierdzić, że nie przeniósł się on do innej szkoły. Ale w takim razie dlaczego nie przyjechał do Hogwartu? Czyżby miał teraz stadko prywatnych guwernerów? Hermiona parsknęła cicho na samą myśl. Krnąbrny panicz Malfoy, który nie może popisywać się w klasie przed innymi Ślizgonami, niniejszym został skazany na naukę. Ten obrazek bardzo przypadł jej do gustu.

Pogrążona we własnych myślach nie zauważyła, że zbliża się cisza nocna, a ona siedzi w bibliotece już od ładnych paru godzin. W dormitorium czekał na nią jeszcze nieskończony esej z transmutacji, który wprawdzie był zadany na przyszły tydzień, ale nie zaszkodzi przecież zabrać się do pracy nieco wcześniej.

Kiedy Hermiona przejrzała już wszystkie książki, ułożyła się wygodniej w dużym bibliotecznym fotelu i zastanowiła, nie po raz pierwszy, jakie to niezwykłe, że nikt tu nie przychodzi. Ciepło staroświeckiego piecyka i przygaszone światła powoli ją usypiały. Postanowiła dać odpocząć oczom tylko na chwilę...

Obudziła się nagle w środku nocy. Biblioteka była całkowicie pusta i pogrążona w ciemności. Zajęło Hermionie chwilę, by ustalić, gdzie jest, a odpowiedź ją przeraziła. Zasnęła w bibliotecznym fotelu! Hałas, który ją obudził, okazał się być pękniętą żarówką w lampce na stole. O nie! O nie, nie, na wszystkie świętości, jak mogła złamać regulamin! A jest dopiero początek roku!

Starając się poruszać najciszej jak tylko mogła, zebrała swoje rzeczy, mając nadzieję, że może uda jej się wrócić do dormitorium niezauważoną. Wtem, gdzieś z tyłu biblioteki, prawdopodobnie przy rzędzie R, dobiegł ją szelest szat i czyjeś szybkie kroki. Zaraz potem coś spadło na podłogę i ochrypły męski głos zaklął szpetnie. Hermiona zasłoniła dłonią usta, żeby nie krzyknąć. Jeśli teraz się ujawni, Gryffindor straci punkty, ona sama dostanie szlaban i...! O nie! Hermiona zaczęła rozważać powrót na fotel i przeczekanie w nim aż do rana, ale potem przyszło jej do głowy, że jeśli znajdzie ją tak Filch... Nie, na pewno nie okaże litości i współczucia.

Wycofała się pod regał najdalej jak mogła, nasłuchując i starając się do niego ściśle przylgnąć. Jeśli teraz będzie próbowała się przemknąć do wyjścia, ów ktoś przebywający między regałami na pewno ją zobaczy. Przez chwilę ogarnęła ją nadzieja, że może jest to jeszcze jeden zagubiony uczeń, ale bardzo szybko odsunęła od siebie tę myśl. Głos, który przeklinał był zdecydowanie męski, zbyt dojrzały, nawet dla ucznia ostatniej klasy.

Hermiona starała się wychwycić dokładnie, jak blisko niej jest ten obcy mężczyzna i, co najważniejsze, czy jest to Filch. Nie usłyszała jednak żadnego szurania stopami i mamrotania pod nosem do swojego okropnego kota, więc to musiał być ktoś inny. Nie miała jednak ochoty dowiadywać się, kto. Tajemniczy osobnik zbliżał się do niej, więc musiała działać szybko. Miała dwa wyjścia – stać wciśnięta w regał tak płasko, na ile się dało, i wstrzymać oddech, by pozostać niezauważoną, lub puścić się teraz biegiem i liczyć na cud. Odkryła jednak, że jej ciało ją zawiodło; ze strachu nie mogła się ruszyć. Stopy jak gdyby wrosły jej w podłogę, do tego miała spocone ręce i czuła, że nie zdoła uspokoić oddechu, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starała.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do końca działu i zaczął szperać w rzędzie książek, mamrocząc pod nosem nazwiska autorów, których pozycje przeglądał; widocznie nie mógł znaleźć tej właściwej. Hermiona wytężyła słuch. Znała ten głos, była tego pewna! Odwróciła głowę i zerknęła przez szparę między rzędami książek, próbując dojrzeć coś spomiędzy nich, ale nadal pozostać niezauważoną. Nagle nieznajomy wyciągnął różdżkę – to już po niej, została zdemaskowana! Czarodziej jednak, zamiast rzucić na nią jakąś klątwę, użył niewerbalnego _Lumos_ i przeglądał książki dalej. Twarz, która ukazała się w słabym świetle różdżki, była Hermionie doskonale znana – ta sama, choć o kilka ładnych lat młodsza, łypała teraz wrogo z ministerialnych listów gończych na każdego czarodzieja Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Hermiono, chyba nie mówisz poważnie! Jak to – Snape, tutaj? W Hogwarcie? – Harry kroił swoje korzenie wiggenu jeszcze koślawiej, niż zwykle, nie mogąc się skupić ani na tym, co mówi do niego przyjaciółka, ani na instrukcjach w podręczniku. Eliksir Wiggenowy był średnio skomplikowany w wykonaniu, ale wymagał idealnie pokrojonych korzeni.

Eliksiry były od teraz świetnym przedmiotem do prowadzenia rozmów, ponieważ profesor Slughorn był zbyt zajęty prowadzeniem bezsensownych wywodów na temat swoich znajomości i dokonań, by zwracać uwagę na to, czy uczniowie pracują, czy nie. Zwłaszcza, że ich trójka była dodatkowo zabezpieczona – Harry wyrobił już sobie u niego doskonałą opinię, w mniemaniu Hermiony całkowicie niezasłużoną, dzięki temu przeklętemu podręcznikowi Księcia Półkrwi.

– Harry, wiem co mówię! To był Snape! – syknęła Hermiona, tak cicho jak tylko mogła, by nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał feralnego nazwiska.

– Jesteś pewna, że ci się to po prostu nie przyśniło? – wtrącił się Ron, którego eliksir przybrał kolor błota w ostatniej fazie ewolucyjnej. Zdecydowanie nie taki kolor, jaki widniał na ilustracji w podręczniku.

– Właśnie! Gdybym był zbiegiem Ministerstwa, Hogwart byłby ostatnim miejscem, w którym bym się schował. Przecież nic tu się nie dzieje bez wiedzy Dumbledore'a! – Harry zamieszał swój eliksir dwa razy w prawo i raz w lewo, na co Hermiona zmarszczyła potępiająco brwi. Już otwierała usta, by powiadomić go, że instrukcja w podręczniku mówiła wyraźnie...!, ale wtedy z kociołka Pottera buchnęły różowe iskry, a eliksir przybrał idealnie karminowy kolor. Gryfonka wzburzyła się bezgłośnie, potrząsając napuszoną burzą loków.

– Mówcie sobie, co chcecie, wiem, co widziałam – powiedziała, oglądając z dezaprobatą ciemnoróżową zawartość swojego kociołka. Potem zobaczyła, że Ron zamaszyście wrzucił do własnego eliksiru wszystkie pokrojone korzonki na raz.

– Ron, czekaj! – krzyknęła, ale było za późno. Eliksir zabulgotał gniewnie i wypalił dno kociołka, z sykiem lądując na butach Harry'ego i zalewając podłogę ich całego stanowiska pracy. Rozległ się swąd palonej gumy, a Harry wręcz wyskoczył ze swoich trampków, podskakując na jednej nodze.

Draco czuł się bardzo niespełniony i niekompetentny jako kot. Oczywiście, gdyby posiadał świadomość inną, niż kocią, być może jego samoocena uległaby znacznemu obniżeniu. Teraz Draco uznał tylko, że łapanie myszy jest głupie i nie wychodzi mu tylko dlatego, że stworzony jest do wyższych celów. Przysiadł na tylnych łapach, fukając z niezadowoleniem na kolejną kolację, która schowała się w swojej dziurze i przeszła mu koło nosa. Szybko odzyskał jednak rezon i z podniesionym dumnie ogonem, nastroszonym niczym szczotka do butelek, poszedł w głąb korytarza lochów w celu swojej zwykłej popołudniowej przechadzki. Uznając całe terytorium za swoje, nie podejrzewał nawet, by wstąpił na nie nagle jakiś osobnik niepożądany, a co dopiero... No... Było ich jeden i dodatkowe mnóstwo.

Jedno z nich, szczególnie futrzaste, nie przestawało wydawać z siebie piszczących, wysoce irytujących dźwięków, podczas gdy inne... Tak, dźwięki tego innego były bardzo miłe, dużo niższe. Jego czarna sierść przypominała mu całkiem dorodnego szczura, a szczury były smaczne. To już dostatecznie przyjemne skojarzenie. Nawet jego duże łapy były różowe, nie czarne, jak tych innych. Tak więc to duże musi być szczególne, a jeśli coś jest szczególne, Draco oczywiście to chciał. Zachęcony tym wszystkim podszedł bliżej i na znak przyjaźni dziabnął swoją nową zdobycz w duży palec.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty**

Hermiona postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jeśli Harry i Ron nie zamierzali jej uwierzyć, to... Cóż, od czego była jej słynna siła perswazji? Przekona ich do swoich racji tak, czy inaczej. Po eliksirach pociągnęła ich za sobą w odległy korytarz lochów i scena ta byłaby bardzo dwuznaczna, gdyby nie to, że panna Granger nie przestawała trajkotać. Była w jednym ze swoich dyktatorskich nastrojów:

– Przedstawiam wam to wszystko najlepiej jak umiem, gdybyście tylko zechcieli otworzyć umysły na minimalną szparę! Ron, nie przerywaj mi! – Zanim Ron zdołał się odezwać, Hermiona perorowała dalej. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie możemy sobie ufać! Kiedy Harry słyszał głosy na drugim roku też nie chcieliśmy mu wierzyć i zobaczcie, co z tego wynikło. Daję wam same logiczne fakty! Snape jest tu w zamku, cała afera śmierdzi, ale bez waszej pomocy sama tego nie rozwiążę! – Jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy.

– Hermiono, ja w ogóle nie rozumiem, czemu miałabyś to rozwiązywać. Jak dotąd mieszanie się w cudze sprawy nie wyszło nam nigdy na dobre – stwierdził Harry, który po stracie butów w eliksirze musiał iść boso i bardzo ostrożnie.

Wtem jakaś mała, kremowa, futrzasta kulka rzuciła się w stronę jego nóg. Harry poczuł nagłe ukłucie w okolicach dużego palca i zawył niczym strzyga. Ron i Hermiona próbowali zareagować, ale wszystko działo się zbyt szybko.

– Co to jest?! Aua! Zabierzcie to, zabierzcie! – Podskoczył kilka razy na jednej nodze, aż w końcu stracił równowagę. Futrzasta kulka stanęła nieco z boku i obserwowała go z szerokim, zębiastym uśmiechem kota z Cheshire.

– Harry! – Ron podtrzymał go w porę, zanim Potter runął na podłogę. Hermiona ukucnęła zaś przy tajemniczym stworku, stwierdzając analitycznie i naukowo:

– To kot.

Wzrok Pottera sugerował, że niniejszym uznaje kota za swojego śmiertelnego wroga. Ten, niewzruszony jego niechęcią, z serią cichych pomruków zaczął krążyć między jego nogami w ósemki, zostawiając na czarnej szacie ścieżkę jasnej sierści.

– Och, biedactwo musiało się zgubić! – Hermiona próbowała wziąć kotka na ręce, ale ten zgrabnie odskoczył i pacnął ją łapką po ręce.

– Och! – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i trzymała już ręce przy sobie.

Kot stanął na dwóch łapach i oparł je Harry'emu o kolana, wyraźnie się napraszając. Harry odchrząknął i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale serce odrobinę mu już stopniało po tej lawinie kociej słodyczy. Przebiegłe stworzenie, zdecydowanie umiało zjednywać sobie serca.

– Chyba chce, żebyś go wziął na ręce, stary. – Ron uśmiechał się pod nosem, obserwując całą scenę z rozbawieniem. Hermiona była zazdrosna, jako posiadaczka kota powinna była sobie od razu zjednać sobie jego przychylność.

Nikt nie potrafiłby pozostać obojętny na tak oczywiste i rozkoszne kocie amory. Harry z westchnieniem wziął kocurka na ręce i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Kot ułożył się wygodniej i odpowiedział spojrzeniem. Gryfon mógłby przysiąc, że kot spogląda na niego ze świadomością spojrzenia całkowicie kotu niepodobną.

Kiedy Hermiona już raz uparła się na jakiś pomysł, bardzo ciężko było ją od niego odciągnąć. Tak więc podczas gdy Harry, Ginny, Neville i nawet Ron oszaleli na punkcie nowego mieszkańca wieży Gryffindoru, (choć Harry zarzekał się, że przygarnął kota tylko tymczasowo i z samego rana da ogłoszenie o znalezionym zwierzaku) Hermiona wróciła do swojego prywatnego śledztwa. Głęboko przekonana o tym, że ma rację, nie mogła jednak na trafić na żadne nowe ślady. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie dormitorium. Nie było jeszcze ciszy nocnej, mogła wyjść na spacer. Ruszyła więc na wieczorną przechadzkę, by dotlenić umysł i złapać nową perspektywę. Nogi bezwiednie zaniosły ją w stronę lochów, a stamtąd do wejścia do kuchni. Hermiona uznała, że nie jest to głupi pomysł. Może uda jej się znaleźć Zgredka. Kto może wiedzieć więcej o tym, co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, niż skrzaty?

Gryfonka została powitana w kuchni z delikatną rezerwą. Skrzaty czuły się zobligowane spełniać życzenia, ale osobiście uważały pannę Granger za lekko stukniętą. Nie należało od niej na pewno brać żadnych ubrań, nawet niteczki!

– Panienko! – Zgredek szybko ją odnalazł i uścisnął jej rękę z przesadną energią. – Zgredek bardzo się cieszy! Miło panienkę widzieć! Jak Zgredek może pomóc? – Skrzat uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, witając dziewczynę z radością. Był ubrany w coś, co Hermionie przypominało ubranie zdjęte wprost z dużego pluszowego misia – biały sweter z wyhaftowanym wielkim sercem i zbyt długie zielone spodnie w czerwoną kratkę.

Hermionę zawsze rozczulała jego absolutna szczerość. Dlatego była tak bardzo poruszona losem skrzatów domowych. Były bezinteresownie uczynne, a jednocześnie, w jej opinii, nie spotykała ich za to sprawiedliwa nagroda.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Zgredku. Och, dziękuję! – Zgredek podsunął Hermionie krzesło. Na jego polecenie kilka innych skrzatów zaraz ruszyło w jej stronę z tacą herbaty i herbatników maślanych. – Właściwie... Przyszłam, bo mam do ciebie pewną prośbę. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Ależ nie! Cokolwiek, panienko, Zgredek pomoże!

Hermiona sięgnęła po filiżankę z herbatą, nie mogąc się nie uśmiechać, kiedy skrzat tak się do niej szczerzył.

– Dobrze. – Podmuchała na herbatę, nie chcąc się oparzyć. Starała się dobrze sformułować swoje następne pytanie. – Chciałam cię zapytać... Czy profesor Snape jest tu w zamku?

Od razu wiedziała, że powiedziała coś nie tak. Skrzaty wstrzymały oddech, a Zgredek zasłonił sobie szerokie usta obiema dłońmi, potrząsając energicznie głową. Hermiona nie potrzebowała więcej dowodów. Miała rację! Podziękowała za herbatę i jak najszybciej wróciła do wieży Gryffindoru. Udało jej się na chwilę odciągnąć dwójkę swoich przyjaciół od rozkosznego kotka i opowiedziała im zaraz, czego się dowiedziała w kuchni. Tym razem Harry i Ron nie byli tak sceptyczni. Skoro Zgredek nie mógł im czegoś powiedzieć, musiał mu tego zakazać któryś nauczyciel, a może i nawet sam Dumbledore.

Snape chodził po swoich nowych kwaterach wściekły, niczym norweski smok kolczasty. Wszystko, co go otaczało w jego obecnym miejscu rezydowania, było nadzwyczaj irytujące. Nie znosił tego całego... Porządnego ogrzewania! Ani światła wpadającego przez okna. Lubił swoje ciemne, zielonkawe lochy, w których przy czytaniu psuł sobie wzrok i osobiście żądał z powrotem swojego zepsutego piecyka, który w zimie sprawiał, że Snape musiał spać pod trzema kocami, a w lato nie dało się wytrzymać z gorąca i wszędzie czuć było spalenizną. Brakowało mu też furkoczącego czajnika z zepsutym gwizdkiem, który jakimś sposobem przypalał wodę, a herbata po takim zabiegu smakowała jak najgorszej jakości ekspresówka. Wszystko jedno, to były jego śmieci, do których już zdążył przywyknąć!

Najbardziej jednak nudził się bez swojej osobistej biblioteczki, która została zamknięta w jego dawnym gabinecie, a on nie miał jak się do niej dostać (istniała zbyt wielka szansa, że w nocy w lochach może wpaść na jakiegoś... Hm, „zagubionego" Ślizgona). Snape nie tylko nudził się bez swoich książek, ale odczuwał coraz większą frustrację. Wmawiał sobie z uporem maniaka, że jego inteligencja ulega wręcz fizycznej atrofii, pozbawiona intelektualnej stymulacji.

Wczoraj w nocy uległ chwilowej słabości i zapuścił się do biblioteki. Nie ma tam zbyt ambitnych zbiorów, ale czasem coś dało się wygrzebać. Oczywiście jak na złość, wszystkie dobre pozycje były już wypożyczone. Dlatego właśnie Snape doceniał luksus posiadania osobistego księgozbioru. Jak poradzi sobie bez swojego wyświechtanego egzemplarza „_Tojad i inne przekąski dla twoich wrogów_", cóż, nad tym wolał się na razie nie zastanawiać.

– Hermiono, zabierz włosy, z łaski swojej!

– Gdybyś mi nie wbijał łokci w żebra, Ronaldzie, może byłoby nam łatwiej się pomieścić!

– Hm, peleryna–niewidka nie jest już chyba tak pojemna jak kiedyś... – Harry spojrzał sceptycznie na ich, wystające spod rzeczonej, stopy.

Niezniechęceni tymi mankamentami w całym planie, wymknęli się w nocy z dormitorium w celu odnalezienia Snape'a i ostatecznie uspokojenia Hermiony i jej rozbuchanych teorii spiskowych.

Harry wyjął z kieszeni mapę Huncwotów i wyrecytował:

– _Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego_.

Mapa zapełniła się schematem całego zamku, okolic jeziora i małymi punkcikami, podpisanymi imieniem i nazwiskiem. Horacy Slughorn przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie, a profesor Sprout – po szklarni numer pięć. Widocznie nadchodziła pełnia i trzeba było zabezpieczyć sadzonki ciemiernika.

– Ron, potrzymaj mi różdżkę – szepnął Harry, nie mogąc skupić się jednocześnie na czytaniu mapy i trzymaniu jednego końca peleryny tak, by z nich nie spadła.

I wtedy wzrok Rona padł na bardzo nerwowy punkcik, kręcący się gdzieś w okolicach czwartego piętra.

– Harry! – Ron wskazał palcem na podpis, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. W świetle różdżki Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

– Ha!

Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Więc Severus Snape jednak ukrywał się w Hogwarcie! Na pewno więc wiedział o tym Dumbledore, co oznacza, że albo Snape jest niewinny, albo dyrektor znów pomaga mu się zrehabilitować. Tak, czy siak, prowadziło to na pewno do większej afery.

– To chyba gdzieś koło dawnego przejścia do Hogsmeade. Tego za lustrem, o którym mówili bliźniacy – powiedział Harry, kierując się w stronę schodów na czwarte piętro.

– Ale czy nie mówili przypadkiem, że je zasypało? – wtrąciła Hermiona.

– Tak, ale... Hm, może teraz jest tam coś innego? W końcu na co komu zasypane przejście? – zapytał Ron.

– Więc Snape ukrywa się w tajnej komnacie przy przejściu do Hogsmeade? To nie ma sensu.

– A jeśli to nigdy nie było przejściem do Hogsmeade i tylko wydaje się zasypane? Wiecie, coś w stylu Pokoju Życzeń. Jeśli nie wiesz jak tam wejść, to Pokój nie wpuści cię do środka ot tak.

– To w sumie dobra teoria – zgodziła się z Harrym Hermiona.

Weszli na korytarz czwartego piętra, mijając po drodze ostrożnie śpiące portrety i przejście do biblioteki, w razie gdyby mógł tam grasować Filch. Nagle włosy na głowie zjeżył im jakiś hałas, ale uznali, że to najprawdopodobniej Irytek grasuje po którejś z pustych klas. W końcu stanęli przed wielkim lustrem, za którym, według mapy, znajdował się aktualnie najbardziej poszukiwany Śmierciożerca Wielkiej Brytanii.

– I co teraz? – Harry schował mapę do kieszeni. Hermiona rozejrzała się i wyciągnęła rękę spod peleryny, próbując dotknąć lustra. Nic się nie stało, tafla była chłodna i przejrzysta. Nie odbijała natomiast niczego, co przed nią stało, ani ręki Hermiony, ani ściany.

– To dziwne. Czyli to na pewno nie jest zwykłe lustro – uznała, przyglądając się ramie i szukając choćby jednej małej inskrypcji, która mogłaby ją doprowadzić na właściwy trop.

– Ej... A zastanawialiście się może co zrobimy, kiedy uda nam się tam wejść i staniemy sobie oko w oko z... No wiecie. Ze Snapem? – wtrącił się Ron. – I co niby powiemy? „Profesorze, kopę lat"?

Nagle Hermiona zatkała mu dłonią usta i położyła palec na swoich. Harry szybko wyszeptał „_Nox_" i schował różdżkę. Nasłuchiwali w nerwowym milczeniu, aż do ich uszu doszło znajome szuranie ciężkich kroków Filcha. Niewiele myśląc, puścili się biegiem w stronę schodów, z trudem przytrzymując na sobie pelerynę. Kiedy jakimś cudem dotarli na korytarz, gdzie znajdował się portret Grubej Damy, Harry z powrotem wyjął mapę i upewnił się, że zgubili Filcha. Wtedy dopiero zdjęli z siebie pelerynę i Ron podał Damie hasło:

–_Przesolone śledzie._

– O gustach się nie dyskutuje. – Dama zachichotała z własnego żartu i wpuściła ich do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Harry już miał schować mapę, gdy nagle Ron zajrzał mu przez ramię.

- Stary. Co w naszym dormitorium robi Malfoy?!


End file.
